


Fire Emblem: Silver Radiance

by DarknessStorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Marth from Dark Swordsman series is a Branded, Micaiah is part of the Greil Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessStorm/pseuds/DarknessStorm
Summary: Having lived a life of wandering, now Micaiah has found herself and her friends a part of the Greil Mercenaries in Crimea. War with Daein soon follows and the Silver-Haired Maiden must fight to keep her friends and their new comrades safe. How will such a change affect Tellius and the events to come? Will they be able to stop the Mad King's War?
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Micaiah/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Fire Emblem: Silver Radiance

**Having lived a life of wandering, now Micaiah has found herself and her friends a part of the Greil Mercenaries in Crimea. War with Daein soon follows and the Silver-Haired Maiden must fight to keep her friends safe. How will such a change affect Tellius and the events to come?**

**Slight AU of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance with characters from the Dark Swordsman series, like Marth and Kirito, but is not canon with it. Will only include SAO characters from the Dark Swordsman series (this means no Kuroba or Fuko if you have read them).**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Nevassa, capital city of the kingdom of Daein. The icy chill of winter spreading in the air. It wouldn't be a surprise if snow soon followed. Daein was the northernmost nation in Tellius after all.

However, the cold air did not bother Micaiah much thanks to her black cloak, which was a gift from her dear friend, as she wandered around the alleys of the large city. She and her two friends had come to rest and resupply after weeks of constant travel. They had to keep moving, not because they were being chased, but because of the mixed blood of beorc and laguz flowing through their veins, otherwise known as the Branded. While the Branded could not transform into beasts like their laguz parent could, they somewhat share their long lifespan and have unusual hair and eye colors (at least compared to beorc). Also, as their name implies, every Branded bears a mark somewhere on their body, forever revealing their "cursed" lineage.

Because of their slow aging, Micaiah and her two companions could never stay in the same town or city for long, otherwise they run the risk of being discovered. It was well known that beorc and laguz share a bloody history, with the beorc even enslaving the beast-shifting race for a time and even hunting them for sport. Things weren't much better for the Branded, the children with a beorc and laguz parent, as the beorc tended to persecute them if the mark was ever discovered, sometimes even executing them. Laguz, on the other hand, just simply ignored the Brandeds' very existence, however there were rumors that they did occasionally hunt for Branded.

Thankfully for Micaiah and her friends, they could easily conceal their marks with their clothing in order to live among the beorc. In order to get by, the silver-haired maiden traveled around as a fortune teller as she had the mysterious power to receive visions of the future. These visions never said much, just vague ideas of what could happen. Naturally such a lifestyle probably wouldn't be enough for a party of three, so her two friends also acted as mercenaries, with Micaiah sometimes assisting with her light magic.

" _Speaking of which, I wonder what we should do for dinner,"_ the light mage hummed to herself as she strolled through the market square, eyeing all of the fresh produce. _"Whatever we do, we're definitely not letting Marth cook again. I learned that the hard way."_

Her stomach ached at the mere thought of whatever it was that Marth had prepared for dinner one night. It was supposed to be a chicken stew, but in all honesty, it looked like something out of the trash and smelled awful. The taste was even worse. Eating dirt was more preferable to eating that terrible stew. It had taken a whole day for Micaiah's stomach to settled enough for her to move without getting any cramps after such a terrible experience. Marth did mean well with his dish, but it was clear that he was better with his sword than in the kitchen.

Some vegetables caught Micaiah's eye, so she went over to the stand and purchased some tomatoes and cabbage with the gold she had on hand. Maybe she can a chef's salad with these. Kisara was in charge of buying any meat. Satisfied with her purchase, Micaiah politely thanked the merchant before heading back to the safe house.

With the gold Marth and Kisara earned from their mercenary work, the trio could easily stay at an inn, but they chose to stay in abandoned houses to help keep a low profile as well as lower the risk of their marks being discovered. Her golden eyes fell to her right gloved hand where her strange bird-shaped brand lied hidden beneath the fabric. Sometimes she couldn't help but curse her brand's existence. It made living a normal life practically impossible for her. Constantly being on the move, being wary of every person she meets, it could be incredibly stressful sometimes. She was fortunate to have met two of her kind a year ago. It put her at ease to be around people that suffer the same problems as her.

Micaiah's eyes suddenly narrowed as she noticed a small shadow dart out of view. Was it a bandit? No, not quite as she didn't sense any ill intent from her new observer. Without saying a word, she ducked into a nearby alley and reached for her tome but kept it concealed. Footsteps could be heard from behind, so she turned around to face the shadowy follower, but it was not what she was expecting.

It was just a little boy, no older than ten years old as he peeked his head out from behind some discarded crates. His rugged green shirt was worn out and sleeveless, as where his khaki pants and brown shoes. He wore an old brown scarf, possibly his only source of warmth in the cold weather. His green hair looked wild and unkempt. He looked so skinny, like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Despite his poor condition, his gaze was so piercing, like he could see right through the girl before him.

"Who are you?" Micaiah asked softly, releasing her grip on her tome. "Why are you following me?"

The boy didn't answer and just kept staring at the girl. Did he not know how to speak? Where were his parents? A child at his age shouldn't be wandering through the slums by himself. Somehow, Micaiah felt that the boy's parents were no longer among the living. He was all alone, just like she once was.

Against her better judgement, she held out her free hand towards the silent observer. The boy didn't say a word and instead simply stared at the extended hand in suspicion. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way over to her, almost like a frightened animal. His little hand slipped into her own. It was trembling, the fingers looking so thin and frail. It made Micaiah not want to let the hand go.

She couldn't leave this boy all alone, malnourished and freezing. She and her two friends were parentless as well, so she hoped that they wouldn't mind taking a new face in.

"I'm Micaiah," she said soothingly, a gentle smile caressing her face. "What's your name?"

"Sothe," the boy answered hoarsely. He let out a hard cough and shivered from the cold air.

"That's a nice name," Micaiah replied. "Would you like to stay with me. My friends and I can look after you."

"Really?"

She gave the little boy a firm nod. "Of course. We're good company. I promise."

Sothe was silent for a moment before nodding in return. The light mage gave the boy another smile before gently leading him down the alley to her safe house. After a few minutes of silent walking, they finally arrived. The safe house wasn't anything fancy, in fact it was quite run-down, but the three Branded were able to make it livable.

There was smoke coming from the chimney, which meant that the others must already be back. Micaiah prayed to Ashera that her friends wouldn't mind her new companion. She couldn't in good conscience send such a young boy back into the cold, alone and hungry. She opened the door, immediately feeling a rush of warm air inside. Sothe went in first and she was close behind, shutting the door behind her. It was a small home with only a kitchen, a living room and two small bedrooms, as well as a small bath. The furniture was very modest, largely because of the group's limited funds to furnish the place.

As expected, her dear friends were already back. Marth was practicing his swordsmanship in the living room, his shoulder-length black hair flapping wildly with his rapid movements. He wore a black and red overcoat with a popped collar, dark brown pants, red leather gloves and black boots. His fighting style was very unusual for a swordsman. Instead of relying on one sword, the male Branded preferred to dual-wield. Such a feat would require great skill and strength to perform, but his mixed blood made that all possible. Supposedly this was the preferred style of his late mother, but she died during the early parts of Marth's training. However, he met another Branded swordsman that took him under his wing after rescuing him and his sister when they were lost in a desert in Begnion.

Just like Micaiah, Marth was twenty years old, though because of his mixed lineage, he looked a little younger than that. Kisara was in the kitchen prepping some chicken. Her hair was a pale white and fell straight passed her waist. She wore a green and white long-sleeved tunic, black gloves, long white pants, and brown traveling boots. Aside from her red eyes and facial features, she looked nothing like Marth, despite him being her older brother. She was around nineteen years old.

"I'm back guys," Micaiah announced as she held Sothe by his shoulders. "And I brought someone with me. This is Sothe."

The two siblings paused what they were doing and turned towards the duo. Not surprisingly, they looked shocked to see the boy before her. Whether it was because of Sothe's scrawny appearance or that he was here at all.

Kisara was the first to speak, her eyes full of concern. "You poor thing," she said in sympathy as she hurried over to the boy and looked him over. "You're so thin and pale. Have you had anything to eat?"

Sothe was taken aback by the girl's worry, clearly not expecting that. "N-no, I haven't," he answered weakly, his voice still sounding dry and hoarse.

"I found him on my way back from the market district," Micaiah explained. "He doesn't have parents, just like us. I was wondering if he can stay with us."

"Of course," Kisara said instantly before turning towards her older sibling. "Brother, do you mind?"

Marth, who had put away his swords, had been silent this whole time. His gaze was locked on the young boy, as if trying to analyze him. After a few moments, he finally said, "Kisara, give him something to eat. Micaiah, we need to talk in private."

She should have expected as much. Marth was sort of their leader so most decisions required his approval. Micaiah gave the vegetables that she had bought to the white-haired fencer, telling her to prepare a chef's salad for them all. Luckily they should have enough food to feed one extra mouth. Kisara calmly led Sothe away, the latter looking unsure of leaving Micaiah's side, but the light mage assured him that he was in good hands.

She then followed the dual-wielder to his room, where he promptly shut the door. He didn't look angry, but rather skeptical.

"Did you seriously have to bring that boy here without discussing it with us first?" he asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Micaiah said sincerely. "But I couldn't just leave him out in the cold. You saw him. He's so small and fragile. He needs a caretaker and a warm bed."

Marth folded his arms and let out a weary sigh. "I get that, but why bring him here? Wouldn't an orphanage make more sense? We're not exactly the best people to take care of a kid."

He did have a point. Due to the prejudice against the Branded, the trio were always on the move, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks at the most. Of course, they also traveled a lot largely because of Marth and Kisara's mercenary work, which provided a decent amount of income. Their skills even drew some attention from Daein's military officers, but they always turned down their offers to join. Not only would they have to leave after a few years because of their slow aging, but also because they didn't like the Daein mindset of persecuting the laguz, especially referring to them as "sub-humans".

Daein's military forces were structured oddly. It didn't really matter what your position in society was. A person was judged solely by their strength, especially in combat. While this may give everyone a chance to rise up in society, it also promoted the strong stomping over the weak. This was yet another reason why Marth and Kisara refused to join the military.

"Micaiah," Marth said softly. "You know the life we live isn't an easy one. It's not one to expose a child to. If people found out what we really are, then they could go after him. Do you really want to take that risk?"

A good question. Honestly, she wasn't really sure about it. It would be dangerous to keep Sothe around them. He could easily become a target of the prejudice against the Branded. It would be completely unfair for the little boy to receive the backlash of such a thing just because he was around three "cursed" beings. If Micaiah were on her own, she didn't know if she could bear the burden of such a risk.

Gathering her resolve, she pulled off her right glove, revealing her bird-shaped brand, before doing the same with Marth's right hand, exposing his wolf-like mark. She then placed his hand into her own. She could never get over how warm and gentle the black-garbed swordsman's hands were. For some reason, they always seemed able to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"I know that there are risks to bringing Sothe into our little family," Micaiah replied as she gave the warm hand a gentle squeeze, "but I know what it's like to not have a family at his age. You do too. I'm sure that the three of us will be able to care and protect him." She then cracked a little smirk. "Besides, you wouldn't dare send a starving little boy back into the cold, would you?"

Marth let out an amused chuckle and rolled his eyes. "You got me there," he admitted. "You and Kisara would never let me hear the end of it if I did that. Alright, he can stay."

Micaiah's smile brightened even more. She had never felt so happy. "Thank you, Marth. I know this can't be easy for you."

The dual-wielder simply shrugged at that. "Eh, it's fine," he passed off. "I can't really bring myself to hate the beorc, especially since my own mother was one. But we'll probably have to move again. We barely get by as is since most of our money is spent on food or equipment. We don't have enough gold to take care of a kid."

"Very true," she mused. "I didn't think of that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just like you to care for the weak. That's probably why you have that strange power to heal people without a staff. Anyway, we'll probably have to join mercenary company if we want to get enough gold to support our little group."

"That's a bold decision," Micaiah replied. "But it may work. We can stay in the company for a few years and take care of Sothe. Once he's old enough, we can leave and he can help contribute to your mercenary work."

Marth nodded in agreement. "I agree. It just so happens that I managed to learn of a mercenary company with a decent reputation. Unfortunately they're based all the way in Crimea so it'll be a long journey there."

So they would be leaving Daein then. While she was not born there, Micaiah felt a certain kinship with its people, outside of their racism against the laguz. She had lived in this country for most of her life, so the thought of leaving to another kingdom felt foreign to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but agree with her friend's decision. If they wanted to ensure Sothe could grow up strong and healthy, then they would have to make some hard choices.

It was strange. Not once did Micaiah once feel this way towards a child. Sure she cared about kids and pitied orphans, but she never once thought that she would take one into her care. But she felt strangely protective over that green-haired boy. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and shield him from the world's horrors. Was this what being a mother felt like? And what did that make Marth and Kisara?

"It'll be fine," Micaiah assured. "With the three of us together, I'm sure we can get to Crimea safely."

Besides, she had a strange feeling that something would be awaiting them within their neighboring country. A person whose fate is tied closely with their own. She didn't know who this person was, much less what they looked like, but that enforced that this was the best idea for them.

The agreement know made, they put their gloves back on to conceal their marks, planning to tell Sothe the truth about themselves at a later date. The duo then exited the bedroom to rejoin the others. Kisara had finished with making dinner and was treating the boy rather kindly at the kitchen table. She actually seemed amused at how he wolfed down anything she placed in front of him. It was rather heartwarming to see.

"Well?" Kisara asked slowly as she turned to her fellow Branded.

"Relax, Sister," Marth replied calmly. "He's not going anywhere." He turned his gaze to the younger boy and actually smiled. "You sure are a lucky kid, Sothe. If you want, you can stay with us. Would you like that?"

Sothe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? You guys will really keep me?"

"Of course," Micaiah replied with a nod. "But we should mention that we are mercenaries, so we're constantly on the move and putting our lives in danger. There's no telling what kind of dangers we would be facing and if we can keep you safe. We'll try our best to protect you, but only you can make the decision on whether you want to take that risk."

The kid was quiet for a few minutes, pondering on what to do. Micaiah and the others watched with bated breath, wondering what his response will be. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he gave his answer.

"I want to stay with you all," Sothe said firmly, his piercing gaze returning.

Micaiah felt relief build up within her heart. The boy actually chose them. She was afraid that they might have scared him off once he learned about their mercenary work. Clearly this boy was made of hardy stuff. He would fit right in.

"That's great!" Kisara exclaimed as she pulled the young child into a hug, taking him by surprise with the sudden action. "I always wanted a little brother."

"Too…tight…" Sothe wheezed out.

The other two Branded felt sympathy for him. Kisara's physical strength was practically on par with her older brother. Her hugs were practically an iron vice that cannot be escaped from. Once he was finally released from the fencer's death grip, Marth and Kisara introduced themselves as they had not properly done so earlier.

The dual-wielder then explained that they will be heading for Crimea tomorrow to join a proper mercenary company to better support their new family of four. Kisara was somewhat saddened by having to leave yet another country, but she agreed that it was the best call. Sothe didn't have much to say since he lacked any experience as a mercenary. Interestingly enough he was eager enough to learn how to fight so he could help protect his new family.

"Hehe," Marth chuckled out as he messed with the boy's hair. "I like your enthusiasm, but let's wait until you regain some of your muscle mass. You're in no condition to fight even a rabbit. Once you regain your strength, I promise that I'll personally teach you how to fight."

"Really?" Sothe asked in excitement, his eyes lighting up.

"Really," Marth repeated confidently. "I never break a promise."

The family of four shared a rather heartful dinner as the setting sun descended outside. Once it was time for bed, arrangements for where Sothe would sleep were made. Originally Marth was going to have him sleep in his room while Micaiah and Kisara slept in their shared room. However, his sister was rather insistent on spending more time with her new little brother, so it was decided that he would be sleeping with her instead. This, of course, meant that Micaiah would have to sleep in Marth's room. Needless to say, it was kind of awkward for the both of them once they were both in their sleepwear (a casual tunic and slacks for Marth while Micaiah wore a white nightgown).

"Um," Marth said sheepishly as he scratched his neck nervously. His bed was barely big enough for one person, much less two young adults. There was no way for them to get any distance between themselves in it. "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

As much as Micaiah appreciated the gentlemanly act, she couldn't let her friend sleep on the cold, wooden floor. With the long journey they were about to undertake, she needed Marth to be at his best. So, steeling herself and trying her hardest not to blush, she said, "No, we can share a bed. Just…watch where you put your hands."

That only seemed to fluster the swordsman even more, a rare sight from someone who tended to be more reserved with his emotions. "Uh, okay," he said slowly. "If you're okay with it."

The two crawled into bed, but it was certainly a tight fit with their backs pretty much touching. Once Marth extinguished the lamp light, he somehow managed to fall asleep, but Micaiah's emotions were running too wild for her to settle down. She was frustrated with Kisara for putting her in this situation. Maybe she can find a way to get back at the whitette for this. However, she couldn't deny that it felt reassuring having Marth sleep next to her. It made her feel…safe. His steady breathing being a strange comfort. It wasn't long before her eyelids became heavy and she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Four months later**

It took longer than Micaiah had initially thought, but they had finally arrived at the headquarters of the mercenary company that they had planned to join. The Greil Mercenaries. The base consisted of three buildings surrounded by a stone wall. It had three entrances and was built on a hill. It was quite strategically built to hold off an enemy attack.

"Quite impressive," Marth said with a whistle, eyeing the fortress in awe.

"Indeed," Micaiah said with a nod. "Do you think they'll take us in?"

It was a fair question. They had been traveling for a long time, and with a malnourished kid who only recently began regaining his strength. Not helping them were the occasional attacks by bandits, but the thieves clearly underestimated them as the three Branded were easily able to ward them off and protect Sothe, who tended to hide behind Micaiah whenever they got ambushed. If they got turned down by this company, then they were screwed.

"I hope so," Marth replied, sounding unsure. "All three of us have some fighting experience so I don't think they'll refuse us. Let's just hope Ashera grants us some mercy."

And with that, the quartet marched past the outer wall and into the base of the Greil Mercenaries. It was a little smaller than anticipated but very well maintained. Strolling around was a young boy with somewhat spiked blue hair and eyes wearing a blue tunic, white pants and brown boots. He looked around fourteen years old. Beside him was a girl with short brown hair and light blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a yellow dress and brown boots. She looked around twelve years old.

The two children noticed the new arrivals and hurried over to them.

"Are you all hear to hire the Greil Mercenaries?" the boy asked with interest.

The quartet were taken aback, mostly because they weren't expecting children to be here. However, this did provide them some comfort as it may allow Sothe to interact with people his own age. Not to mention the boss might be sympathetic to their plight.

"Not quite," Micaiah spoke up, deciding to be a little proactive among the group. "My name is Micaiah, and these are my friends, Marth and Kisara. We're freelance mercenaries and we were hoping to join the Greil Mercenaries. The little one is Sothe and while he can't fight, he's a valued member of our group."

"Cool!" the little girl said eagerly. "Father was hoping for some new recruits. We'll take you to him if you want."

"So your father's the leader of this company," Marth said with interest as he held his chin with one hand. "That'll be fine. Thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome. My name's Mist by the way, and this is my big brother Ike."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ike replied casually. "I hope we can all get along."

It was rather comforting to see two sweet children living in a mercenary compound. If they get accepted here, maybe Micaiah didn't have to worry about it negatively affecting Sothe. She once gave her thanks to the kids as well and allowed them to lead her group into the furthest building in the compound, likely the headquarters. They soon entered a small office where a man with short brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with crimson red hair that was tied in a ponytail were waiting.

The man behind the desk seemed incredibly imposing. It was very likely that he wasn't a Branded, but he definitely looked stronger than your average beorc. Were all mercenary leaders like this?

"Ike, Mist," the man said firmly as his gaze was fixed on the new arrivals, "Who are these people?"

It was Mist that spoke up first. "This is Micaiah, Marth, Kisara and Sothe," she answered rather cheerfully. "They've come to join the Greil Mercenaries."

"Really now?"

Marth suddenly cleared his throat. "Well, not Sothe. He's still a little too young to be fighting. If it helps, Kisara and I are already freelance mercenaries. Have you heard of the Dark Swordsman and Emerald Fencer of Daein right?"

"So you're them?" the red-haired woman questioned. "I had heard the rumors but I never thought you would be so young."

Kisara scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Yeah, we get that a lot," she replied. "But I promise that we won't slow any one of you down. We only ask that you'd allow Sothe to stay here with us. He's like a little brother to us."

The man rested his chin on his hands as he leaned onto his desk. "So you all are from Daein?" he said before shaking his head. "Well no matter. I too have heard the rumors of your exploits. I have heard that the Dark Swordsman and Emerald Fencer managed to repel an entire platoon of bandits from a farming village in Daein by themselves. Is this true?"

"Partially," Marth corrected. "Micaiah helped as well. Her light magic managed to weaken the bandits enough for us to take them out with no issue."

That caught the man's attention as he eyed the silver-haired maiden. "Light magic? Are you part of the clergy?" he questioned in curiosity.

Micaiah shook her head. It was her usual response to the question. "No, I am not," she answered honestly. "I was trained by a priest in light magic, but I myself am not a priest. I mainly act as a fortune teller, but I can still fight if I have to."

"I don't see much point in keeping a fortune teller around," the woman mused. "But we can always use a mage, right Commander Greil?"

"Indeed, Titania," Greil agreed. "Plus we don't exactly have a lot of numbers among our ranks." He returned his gaze to the freelancers. "Very well. I will accept you three as the newest members of the Greil Mercenaries. I have high expectations for all of you."

The three Branded smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir," Micaiah said in gratitude. "I know you won't regret it."

Surprisingly, he smiled as well. "I have a feeling I won't," he replied. "Something tells me there's more to you three than meets the eye. However, it's not my place to question such things. Reveal more about yourselves on your own terms."

So the rumors were true. Commander Greil was an understanding person. He might not even hold any prejudice towards the Branded, though it might be best not to test it. For now, Micaiah was just grateful that she and her friends had a roof over their head and a stable job that should support the four of them.

Mist was rather excited to have a new playmate and practically dragged Sothe out the door to go play. It was rather amusing to the silver-haired maiden to see the boy's surprised expression. Ike, on the other hand, was very curious about Marth's dual swords. To satisfy the boy's curiosity, the three Branded led the boy outside where he demonstrated his many techniques.

All of Marth's combos, like the Horizontal Square and Sharp Nail, were well executed, but it was clear that he still had far to go before he would master the Dual Blades style. Apparently, he had left his mentor too early, before his training was complete. But the black-haired swordsman wanted to see more of Tellius beyond the desert that he once called home. However, Marth had promised to one day return. Micaiah was rather curious about this master of his. Just what kind of person would be able to train the Dark Swordsman in a technique that only a handful of people in Tellius knew about? Maybe one day Marth will introduce her to this master.

Suddenly she had a strange sensation rise within her. A blue vision ran through her brain, the events spiraling too fast for her to make any sense of. She could see a massive black army storm some castle, led by a man in blue armor and riding a large black wyvern. A blue-haired man fighting against an imposing figure dressed in black armor and a crimson cape. And finally, Marth fighting against a silver-haired man dressed in black and red armor, the former using twin black and gold swords that she has never seen before.

When the vision finally ended, Micaiah found her forehead covered in sweat as fear rose up within her. Was that the future she saw? Most of the scenes were too hazy to tell. Was there a war coming to Tellius? It was hard for her to say as she wasn't entirely sure if that vision was real or not. She had been on the road for four months after all. Perhaps she was just tired from the long journey and her imagination just ran wild for a second there.

But if a war was to come, then Micaiah knew where her place was. It was to protect her friends, her family. She will not let anyone take them from her. She had already lost one family, she will not lose this one as well.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Now this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time. Ever since I read Mataras's SAO x FE crossover, I've wanted to do my own. The Tellius series is probably one of my personal favorites as I like the Greil Mercenaries, Micaiah, the laguz and a few other characters. However, as you can see, I'll be putting my own spin on this tale with Micaiah being a member of our favorite mercenary band. I can't wait to see what kind of butterfly effect this will have on the story. Anyway, the next chapter will get into the events of the main game and get us started. I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
